


Are We Really Over?

by Bitchpoet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Desperate Harry, Fingering, Lots of Crying, M/M, Obsessed Harry, blowjob, break-up, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchpoet/pseuds/Bitchpoet
Summary: ♪ “ Now when you say you wanna slow down does it mean you wanna slow dance? Maybe you just want a little extra time to focus on our romance.. What do you mean I got it backwards? You know we're gonna be forever. Why are you telling me goodbye? Aren't you gonna stay the night? “Or, Harry wants to stay in LA and Louis wants to go back home to Doncaster. At this point, there's only one thing left that he can do and Harry loses it.





	Are We Really Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic is heavily based off the Paramore song One of Those. I hope you enjoy!  
> Tumblr | Steampunklouis

**_“ Are we really over now? Maybe I can change your mind? Soon as you walk out my door, I'm gonna call a hundred times. ”  
_ **

  
****

It's always been Louis and Harry, Harry and Louis - the dynamic duo who've made themselves a name among friends for being _that_ couple - the couple that always sit close during get togethers but at the same time, the couple who can bare being apart long enough to mingle around at their own accord. The couple that love each other endlessly. The couple that always brings the best and prettiest fruit tray.

That's why when Louis made this decision, he had to think. He really had to think about everything he's doing. What if he changes his mind? What if he backs out? What will everyone think of him? Will harry play the innocent puppy role and make Louis out to look like the bastard? No - Hazza wouldn't do that.

Oh, what's he talking about?

Well, Louis is set on moving back home to Doncaster but Harry's content staying his new and improved British-American ass in LA. It seems as though Harry thinks he's got Louis wrapped _that_ tight around his finger - but, he's in for a rude awakening. Louis misses home too much and he'd love for Harry to come with him but for as many times as Harry laughs in Louis' face at the mention of going back to Britain, Louis' heart hurts a bit more.

Louis knows Harry loves him and Louis loves him just as much but he misses his family - he misses his sisters and his mother and what with her being ill lately, he's not sure of what else to do. If there's something to know about Harry, it's that he's subconsciously selfish when it comes to _everything_ \- especially their relationship. Can you blame Louis for making this decision?

Hopefully you don't.

It's a Saturday afternoon, Louis has been pacing the floor of Harry's apartment for about an hour now - he's just waiting for his soon to be ex-lover to walk in so he can tell him, rip the bandaid off nice and quick. He won't even feel it.

The lock twists at half past nine and Louis' heart thumps frantically against his ribcage like a bird trying to set itself free.

_Please don't make this any harder than it has to be._

"Oh! Hey, babe." Harry greets his lover, only assuming the man has dropped by unannounced as a little surprise. He does that quiet often, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey, Hazza."

"What's up? I've been looking at nice places for us to have dinner at tonight. Kind of tired of cooking, you know? There's this place down o-"

" _Slow down_ , Harry. Stop. Slow down." Louis demands, the curly haired giant staring at him blankly from the other side of the room. It's then his heart starts to pick up the pace and he's wondering what's got Louis is such a sour mood.

"What's the matter, Lou?"

Louis winces at how sweet Harry's voice sounds, almost like pure sugar. It hurts his teeth, it makes him cough. Too sweet.

"I'm -- leaving for Donny in six days. I'm - I'm going back home, Harry. I gave you so many chances and you just disregard what I'm _feeling_."

Harry's heart almost stops, he's sure of it. It's not pounding like it was a second ago - the hammering against his chest dulls to a light pitterpatter. His ears get hot, his breathing is set on a light pause and nothing he can tell himself in his head is worse than what Louis is saying to him now."But - we - we're staying here. Our home, Louis. The home we've made for ourselves. Our little nest-"

"No! No, you've got it all backwards, Harry. You're the one who's told me no all these years. I need to move home, H. My family needs me. My sisters are growing up so fast and I haven't been there for any of it. Lott's got a boyfriend now. A _boyfriend."_

Harry's heart crawls up his throat and he swears the thing might jump right out if he speaks, so he doesn't. He just stares at Louis.

"We've been arguing so much, Harry. It's always because of this. You can't blame me for taking charge, here. I'm just not happy."

It's then Harry's eyes spew terrible, embarrassing tears down his cheeks but he doesn't let them get too far. He wipes them away and sniffs harshly, "Maybe I can - I dunno, change your mind? I - I'll do anything, I'll prove how much I love you. We can move in together downtown, where all the stars live -"

Again, Harry's cut off by Louis' shaking head, "No, Harry. No."

While Louis grabs for his things to go, Harry tugs on his hand like a child begging for a toy. His heart is crushed, absolutely crushed. "Please! _Fuck_. Please." He begs with obvious desperation and Louis has to will himself not to break down as well.

He thinks of his mother, his sisters, his nan and his granddad. He misses them all too much to be chained here in the city where everything moves _too_ fast.

"Harry. I loved you. I loved you so much but my family needs me.. I'm sorry it had to be like this. This quick. I just - I'm sorry." He breathes, roughly pulling his hand away from Harry's grip to hurry out the door, letting it shut behind him like the book the couple had written together - their love story that's come to a terrible, tragic halt and it may never come back again.

Harry falls to a heap on the floor whilst he stares through muddled eyes, trying to find Louis' contact in his phone. He calls until his phone dies and maybe his heart dies a little bit, too.

 

**_♪ “ Now I walk under a pink sky, lovers float along and pass me by. I poured my heart out to your voicemail to let you know I caught a bus to your side of town.”_ **  

It's three days after Louis left Harry to his own devices and each day seems to get harder. Everything reminds the poor man of the fluffy haired lover he gave his heart to. The kettle, the hair products Louis forgot to take with him, the leash Louis had forgotten for when he brings his puppy over and they'd go on walks near the beach.

He hasn't stopped calling, either and when he's got a case of cabin fever near the end of day three, he finds himself sat on public transport. It's not easy driving when your contacts are so soiled with tears that they fall right out and stick to your cheek.

So, Harry's both blind and a wreck.

At least he fits in.

He takes the second stop to nowhere only to realize he's dropped right in the middle of Louis' neighborhood - perhaps he takes it as some kind of sign, a sign to win his lover back and show him just how much he loves him.

He starts the journey down the long, winding street where Louis' house sits at the end of the outlet.

"Louis, sweets. Please - Why won't you just answer my calls? Let me hear your voice. Yell at me. Scream. I'm afraid I've already forgotten what it sounds like. I - I'm on Wallace right now. Maybe we could talk? I miss you. I miss your dog, even. I know I said he smells and - well, he does but he's part of who you are. I'm so sorry I made you so miserable -" he's cut off with another beep and the call to Louis ends. It's the first time in his life he's left a voicemail long enough for it to fucking hang up on him.

 

♪ “ ** _And now I'm standing at your doorstep with Los Angeles behind me, dear. If you don't answer I'll just use the key that I copied, 'cause I really need to see you_**.”

Harry waits for what feels like hours, sat on one of those decorative boulders by a street sign until his ass goes numb - he cries until he feels sick, both his contacts lost somewhere in the grass long ago. Maybe he should just switch to his glasses until he's done sobbing, which could be years.

He really never thought this day would come, the day he's dreaded without even knowing it. Maybe it's true. Maybe he really did think Louis was too wrapped around his finger to actually leave him and move back home. God, how wrong could he have been? No returned calls, not even a text.

The thought only makes him cry more.

He fishes around in his pocket for a piece of gum, only to realize he'd left with his keys. He fumbles around with them for a few minutes, inspecting each key just to pass the time. Louis will call. He feels it. Louis loves him.

Doesn't he?

He'd passed the key a few times, the key with the blue decal on it before he realizes he'd made a copy of Louis' house key long ago before they'd even started dating. He dog sat for him when Louis first moved to the states - needless to say, however smelly Harry thought that dog was, the little thing was the start of their relationship.

It's only a few feet to Louis' doorstep and he notices the car they'd spent hours in together parked in the driveway. If that car could talk, it'd have plenty of stories about the couple. "Louis?" Harry begs while he pounds on the door, peeking through the little frosted glass window to hopefully see _something_. No, just the dog who presses its nose to the glass like it could smell who was on the other side.

Harry's mind blanks, his hand reaches for the key he'd only discovered minutes ago and he's shoving the thing in the lock, trying desperately to turn it but, alas. Harry should have known Louis is always one step ahead.

With a glance around him Harry slides the screen up on the window and then the glass itself to wiggle himself in, plopping onto the hardwood floor and then quickly he regains balance on his feet. "Louis? Baby, please." He calls out but there's only an echo.

He's moved out most of his things and what hurts the most about that is the pictures of the lovers are nowhere to be seen. Nowhere. He roams for a few minutes and quickly comes to realize Louis isn't home. Maybe he's on a date, maybe he's with a new boyfriend.

Could he have gotten over Harry that quick?

 

**_♪ ”You're not here when I break in, so I'll just go into your closet just so I can smell your skin. As the chemicals swim, I know I'll never love again, I swear I'll never love again."_ **

It hurts to see the house they'd spent so much time in so _empty,_ like everything they'd worked for was vanished and meant nothing. Through blurry eyes, Harry feels his way through the darkness down the hall that leads to his ex-lovers bedroom where if the bed could talk, it'd have even more stories to tell than the car.

He flips the lights on, hissing slightly at the light that stings his already tortured eyes but when he adjusts to the dim lighting, he scuttles over to the closet, smiling for the first time in three days when he sees Louis' tshirts, his flannels, his jeans and his cute little tank tops that used to make Harry drool. It's almost like his body has taken over and created a mind of its very own (one that isn't Harry's) and he slips one of the button down flannels off the hanger to hold to his chest. "Louis." He sighs while he breathes in the familiar scent of the only man he's ever truly loved.

His head is so cloudy, his judgment is so fogged, he holds the flannel to his face and sit in the floor beside the closet to cry into it.

He knows there's never been anything more pathetic than whatever he's doing right now in his ex-lovers house, which he'd broken into. It hits him in that moment that he could never love anyone as much as he loves Louis.

He could never adore someone as much.

He could never, ever experience the same love Louis had given him.

He knows he'll never find anyone else that was as perfect for him as Louis was. _Is,_ and will always be.

He's so caught up in his own melancholy that he doesn't hear the front door open, he doesn't hear the lock turn with the key that actually fits, he doesn't hear the footsteps that near the bedroom but he _does_ hear Louis' voice and his heart flutters, "Harry!"

It startles him at first and he pulls the flannel away from his red face only to look up at the blurred figure standing in the doorway, "Louis. Louis. Louis." He stands, the shirt still clutched to his chest as he wonders if this is real or a hallucination due to pure lack of sleep and horrendous heartbreak.

"Harry – fuck, have you really lost it? What are you doing?" Louis demands, snatching the soaked flannel up from the man he'd separated from three days ago - to be fair, Louis isn't looking very good, either. Those bags under his eyes indicate he hasn't been sleeping well without the steady rhythm of Harry's heart thumping against his cheek, his red eyes indicate he's been crying but probably not near as much as Harry has.

Louis' always been stronger In that sense, anyway.

"I miss you too much. This hurts, it hurts too bad. I can't do this." Harry babbles, his face twisted as he sobs more into his hands, bracing himself for whatever Louis is about to say or do about Harry _literally_ breaking into his home just to shove his face into his clothing. It shocks him, it makes him shudder, it sends chills down his spine – Louis grabs him and holds him closer than Harry's ever felt to anyone in his life. "I know, my love." Louis whispers, his breath tickling the curve in Harry's neck. Despite the three years they'd been together, Harry feels like he's felt a lifetime of heartbreak in just these three days, "Why wouldn't you answer my calls? My texts? Why wouldn't you answer me?" Harry whimpers, breathing in his lovers scent again. Right now, he doesn't care how strange any of this seems.

He's so in love, it's making him sick.

"I thought maybe if I didn't - I don't know. I thought you'd get over me quicker. I thought all of this would be easier if I just didn't answer." Louis explains but for Harry's it's not enough, "Why? No. No, no. I can't. I can't." The taller man babbles while Louis soothes him with gentle kisses to his soaked cheeks. His heart beats rapidly at the thought of this cycle starting all over again - what is he going to do? What are _they_ going to do?

"I love you so much, Louis. I'm -" his lips are caught between Louis' and he knows in that moment he's made his bed and now he's got to lie in it. This is no ones fault but his own - Harry didn't beg for his kisses, only for his love back. It all progresses rather quickly, gentle tear stained pecks turn into tongue infused, hungry kisses that send tidal waves through the both of them, rattling the ex-lovers down to the core. "Missed your kisses. Missed your lips, my dove. Missed your body. I've missed you so much." Louis whispers against Harry's lips and just when he'd thought there was no light at the end of this terrible, horrible tunnel filled with endless nights on Harry's part and binge drinking on Louis', there's a glimpse of hope that flashes in front of them both.

Harry's too wrapped up in his lips to say much else but if he wasn't so afraid Louis would disappear from his sight like a hologram, he'd go on for days about how much he'd missed him and how from now on if he gets one more chance, he promises to never say no to something Louis needs for his wellbeing ever again.

Minutes pass of the two twisted together like beautiful vines before Harry's backed up onto the bed that's only got a sheet on it now. Louis seems to be really getting somewhere with this move and _quick_. "I thought I was going to die." Harry breathes while Louis presses more breathless kisses down the man's neck and collarbones. If Louis was being honest with himself, he knows he almost did, too. For the past two nights Zayn has had to drag to poor guy inside because he was trying to find all the answers in shots of tequila.

The kisses only get hotter and messier and without much thought involved the two of them are pressed together even closer now, their naked bodies creating what feels like beautiful electric in the spaces left unclosed. "I'm so sorry I did this to you." Louis whispers, his hands roaming his lovers body with the same desperation Harry's throwing back at him, the man's large hands cradling Louis' cheeks like he isn't real.

"I love you." The two of them whisper to one another in the same breath, Louis' cock teasing his lovers entrance. Everything's quick and messy and desperate but could you have expected this to go any different?

While their bodies rock together in pure harmony, like they always have, Harry's whispering to Louis how he can't live without him, how somewhere in the universe they were destined to be together - of course, this is between several moans and gasps that slip out of his swollen lips like warm honey.

"So beautiful, my baby. So precious. I'm so sorry." Louis coos into his lovers ear, his tongue licking gentle stripes over his lobe and down to his Adams apple. While keeping with the theme of hot, dirty, messy, Harry speaks up after several gasps which Louis knows as an 'I'm close' sign. "Let me taste you, baby. Missed how good you taste. Missed you so much." Harry begs, hot tears still rolling down his cheeks that Louis swipes away when he guides his length between the man's cushiony lips. He works his tongue over the head for a moment before he keeps with it, messy, quick, fast, hot - his finger prods gently at Louis' slick entrance, another thing he's missed dearly. All the while, Louis' got his fist reached back to pump the beautiful man he let go. The two of them reach their peak at the same time, Harry's spurting ribbons onto his belly that Louis scoops up onto his fingers to shove into his mouth and of course, Harry's suckling Louis for every last drop, moaning and slurping anything he can take.

"So beautiful. What was I thinking, leaving such a beautiful man? What was I thinking, dove?" Louis whispers, his ass planted comfortably on Harry's hip bones as he leans down to lick into the man's mouth. "Say you'll come with me. Please, baby. Say you'll move with me. It'll be an adventure for the both of us. It'll be all new again to me, too.."

Harry hums for a moment, only because the orgasm he'd had just a moment ago is still rippling through his body like the aftermath of a vicious hurricane. "I will." He nods, sniffing softly, only this time it's because Louis is giving him another chance.

Moving across the world is far better than losing the love of your life.

"Do you promise you'll come w'me?"

"I promise."

 


End file.
